Обитатель подземелий
by Charlemagne Gryffis
Summary: Dungeon Dweller - When Ekaterina Potter comes back from Little Hangleton Graveyard, someone unexpected takes action. FemHarry/Severus Snape. Rated M for rape (mentioned), language and future violence. Snarry, HP/SS, femHP/SS, dhampire!Snape (awesome kind of halfie), politics, Russian and Easter Eggs you need to spot that prophecise the sequel.
1. Prologue

When they first touched, it was like their hearts were singing. Before, Severus went out of his way to never touch Ekaterina Potter. But when the fourteen-year old appeared by the use of a portkey, covered in blood, he nearly ran forward to pick up Lily's daughter.

"Move out of the way." He said harshly as everyone tried to get to her. "She needs to go to the Hospital Wing." And she did. Her body was covered in deep cuts – most likely from the dreaded curse of his that only three people including him knew of, one being dead and the other Ekaterina's mother – and her robes had been ripped open waist-down, which made him pale further at what it implied.

Using several wandless banishing charms, he nearly ran up to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomprey on his heel. She locked the door behind herself after they arrived, to make sure no-one – not even the Headmaster – could come in.

He set her down on the bed, head spinning slightly and his heart pounding in pain as he stepped away from her. But he ignored it and raised his wand, vanishing her robes with no care for her modesty. She squeaked slightly at the cold.

"You're awake?" He asked, surprised. She was pale and clammy but she managed a nod and rasped something intelligible. He frowned and crouched, bringing his ears closer.

"Voldemort's alive. He's alive, professor."

He went stock still, not believing her even though the darkened mark on his arm that burnt like hell said she was telling the truth.

But Madam Pomprey started to work, making her moan in pain.

"I can't get these cuts to close- oh dearie, I'm so sorry!" She gasped and Severus couldn't look as his fears were confirmed. He stood, flicking his wand over her body and whispering the counter-curse.

"Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur." The scars healed and then he summoned dittany, applying it with his wand. She hissed in pain from Pomprey's work…down under, but soon relaxed. Then he noticed a deep jagged cut on her arm and took her wrist, trailing his wand just inside it, making her thrash slightly.

"Purifico. Sana Sectus." He intoned, making is fizzle before knitting close. Then he conjured a hospital gown over her, giving her some decency finally. Another wave of his wand vanished her hair bobble and brushed her hair, plaiting it neatly. He grimaced at her and Pomprey's raised eyebrows.

"My best friend was a girl. She liked me doing her hair." He said, slightly defensive. Pomprey seemed to realize who he meant and smiled slightly before looking to Ekaterina slightly.

"Dearie, can you tell us what happened?"

Severus watched as she sat up and got under her covers, wrapping them around her before nodding. It seemed to be a familiar move for Pomprey as she sat on the side of the bed, putting her hand on the small girl's foot, rubbing it slightly.

"When I was nearing the end of the maze, C-C-Cedric and I decided to team up for a Hogwarts V-V-Victory. He got bitten by an acromantula before we touched the cup together, but it was a-a-a portkey. We appeared in a graveyard and we got t-t-tied up by Wormtail, the bastard. I was knocked unconscious, and when I woke up, Cedric started going in-into fits."

"Because of the acromantula venom. He died soon after, I presume." Severus muttered, making her nod.

"I w-w-watched him die before Wormtail used m-m-my blood." She motioned to her arm that had been cut jaggedly. The cut, with the dittany, was a thick silver line on her pale skin. "He d-d-did a ritual. Bone of the Father, Blood of the Enemy, Flesh of the Servant, and V-V-Voldemort's baby-corpse."

He blinked. "Baby-corpse?"

She giggled slightly, manically. "Yes, it was funny. He looked like a baby-snake hybrid." She sobered. "But now he's back. He took fun in mock-duelling me, before he finally got bored and let the Death Eaters he summoned…" She sniffled, shaking her head. "After, he used a curse, Sectumsempra, to cut me all over before I escaped using the portkey. I-I-I lost my wand." In that moment she looked so sad.

Severus nodded after her tale was finished, before he waved his wand again, doing a few basic health-surveyors. After seeing her vitals were normal, if a little pumped from the adrenaline that was quickly fading, he looked at her mental stability.

To his surprise, everything was just making her stronger. She was surprisingly stable. Legillimancy – just for a quick second – showed that she had already gotten over being raped. All that remained was a hatred and quiet resolve to destroy the men who did it. He would help her, he decided. Nothing like that should be done to a child.

But that speed piqued his curiosity. He had a similar system, yes, but he had a whole lifetime of abuse from his parents, his peers, the Dark Lord and Dumbledore to perfect it.

"Miss Potter, the only thing you need to do right now is sleep." He finally said. "Will you need dreamless sleep?"

She bit her tongue for a second, thinking it over before she nodded. He turned to go, and heard her whisper to Madam Pomprey.

"Don't let anyone else in, please, not my friends, not even Dumbledore. Promise?"

He barely got to the store-cupboard by the time Pomprey had promised.

* * *

June 3rd: Start of the Summer Holiday

He had debated over this choice, but eventually he decided that Petunia should know, no matter how much she may or may not hate her niece.

Going up to the door, he rang the bell, inwardly wondering whether she would recognize him. He was wearing a black business-suit, his glamours off. It was easy to make people leave you alone when all they saw was a greasy dungeon bat. His ivory skin glimmered subtly in the sunshine, reminding him of his heritage, and to be honest it felt off to look like this. He was so used to looking over his old hooked nose that looking down a respectable _smaller_ one, made him feel weird.

Even if he knew he was twenty-five forever.

The door opened to reveal Petunia, who seemed to have grown up to resemble a giraffe. At seeing him, she stopped and frowned.

"…hello?"

He decided it wasn't worth lying about. "Hello, dear Tuny."

At that, her eyes widened before they flared in anger, showing she recognized him finally.

"Snape, what are you doing here?"

He motioned inside. "May I come in?"

She hesitated, but let him into the sitting room just down the corridor. There were pictures of what must have been Ekaterina's cousin everywhere, and not a single one of her.

"What are you doing here, Snape?" She snapped, sitting down. He sat down gingerly on the sofa, inwardly cursing himself.

"I'm a Professor at Hogwarts." He said after a second. "Something happened to Miss Potter that I think you should hear about before she comes home today."

Petunia stiffened slightly, but nodded. "What happened to the girl?"

He grimaced. "There was a Tournament this year between us and two delegate schools with a reputation nearly, if not the same as Hogwarts. Miss Potter was entered into it as the fourth Champion unwillingly. The magical object that chooses the Champions is very old, and the repercussions of her not competing could have taken her magic, if not ended her life."

He fidgeted. "At the end of the third task, she and the Hogwarts Champion were abducted. Mr Diggory died while in captivity of poisoning, but Miss Potter was tortured…both by men and magic."

Petunia's eyes blew wide. "Oh my god." The bitterness faded away in an instant, and in that moment Severus saw what must have been the only time she'd looked beautiful, even if she was suddenly filled with an unforgiving sadness and guilt.

"Miss Potter is already past it. She understands trauma in a way that I never thought she'd experienced." He glared at her suddenly, all nervousness gone. "What has gone on in this house for the last thirteen years?"

Petunia only had to look him in the eye before he knew.


	2. Summer Part One

Ekaterina smiled at Hermione as she waved goodbye, before she looked around for her uncle. But something else caught her eye.

A tall man leaned against the side of platform ten. He had ivory skin that sparkled ever-so-slightly in the sun, black hair long enough to be tied back in the pony-tail it was in now, onyx and ruby eyes, and wore black denims, a black ox-ford shirt with the sleeves rolled up that showed his lean, muscular figure, black dress-shoes, and most of importantly of all-

Had a wand sticking out of his pocket and a sign held 'loosely' in his hand saying, 'E. Potter'.

Going over to the gorgeous man, she felt a sense of déjà vu before he met her eyes. Then she realized.

"Snape?!"

Severus sneered at her lightly. "Potter, I see your manners haven't improved since the last time I saw you."

She glared at him. "Where are the Dursley's?"

He rolled his eyes. "Like I'd let you go back to those lowlifes when I found out about your home-life. Come with me."

Gob-smacked, she went onto autopilot as she followed him to the car-park. Beside him, she looked like a ragamuffin.

He led her to a motorbike that no-one seemed to notice and got on, wandlessly shrinking her trunk and putting it in his pocket. Then he vanished Hedwig's cage, catching her as it disappeared, and whispering something to her. She squawked, but flew off with a hoot. He looked at her.

"Well, get on."

She looked at him with apprehension. "Where are we going?"

He rolled his eyes again. "Just get on."

She did, gingerly, and held onto his shirt lightly but quickly grabbed his waist as they sped off. They both ignored the heat, and the thrumming of their magic at the contact. Ekaterina blushed a dark shade of red though, as they sped through the London traffic, appearing and reappearing at the head of traffic, passing queues and suchlike. Soon they were in a relatively quiet part of town, and she decided to speak.

"Did you do anything to them?"

He probably could barely hear her, but he answered. "No. I figured that you'd wish they to be prison instead, or left alone if what you did for Pettigrew is anything to think about."

She scowled at him but was quiet the rest of the way. They eventually stopped in a nice if dark square.

"Grimmauld Place. There is one home here that your godfather lives in, but that isn't the home we are going to."

Ekaterina looked around. "Where are we going then?"

"My secondary home. My mother moved to live with my father in Cokeworth, leaving me Prince Manor. Many houses on this street belong to magical families, but in recent years they are inhabited by renting muggles. The Black's, Prince's, Bones', Bulstrode's, Abbott's and Goldstein's have lived here since before the Great Fire of London."

She blinked, nodding but staying quiet as they got off the bike. The heat disappeared, making her feel cold, and her magic positively wept though she ignored it. He wheeled it up to Number 1 Grimmauld Place, parking it inside the gate before going up to the door and pressing his thumb to the handle. There was an unlocking sound before the door swung open.

"I, Severus Nero Prince, do let one Ekaterina Alisa Potter into Prince Manor and through her Wards."

There was a buzz, and then before her eyes the house changed. In the place of a dingy home, there was a marble, Gringotts-esque townhouse with black-railed balconies, a large gold door and a high vaulting marble roof. Going inside made the place seem huge.

Coming through the door, you would enter a large room that spanned the three floors upwards so you could see the curving stair-case's descent from below to up above. The house seemed to have a strict navy-blue, black and silver colour-scheme, with some inputs of white and cream every so often. Two large arches lead to the left and right, which you could see through to see a dining room to sit fifty and a large library/living room. The windows were double-glazed, with black curtains drawn.

Severus opened one of the curtains beside the door, making dust fall off it that swirled through the air as sunlight poured into the room. He didn't seem fazed, only looked around with a sneer.

"Leslan!"

With a pop, a house-elf wearing an embroidered pillow-case appeared, looking dirty and sleepy.

"Leslan, why isn't this place clean?"

Leslan looked around with a yawn. "T'will be clean soon, Master Severus." With that he snapped his fingers, making the place shine as dust and grime was lifted. But it only seemed to make the hall clean, and the house-elf tired even more.

"T'will be done."

He popped away, before popping back and looking alertly at Ekaterina.

"Who's is this! Who's been let into Prince Manor Wards!" He gnashed his teeth, angry. Severus sighed wearily.

"This is Lady Ekaterina, of House Potter. She will be our house-guest for the summer."

As if the house-elf were bi-polar, his expressions went back to the tired one of before. "Very well Master Severus. Leslan shall have Master Bedroom and Guest Room ready before supper is started. Leslan shall also see Goblins if Master and Lady Potter wishes, to get Potter Ring of Ladyship."

Severus nodded as Ekaterina tried to make sense of the house-elf's words. Potter Ring of Ladyship?

"I must apologise for Leslan, he is slacking in his duties. He had a mental disorder muggles call bi-polar. He can be most agitated one second and dopey the next." He sounded irritated himself as he said this. "I know you don't know what he meant. Dumbledore has taught you nothing of your duties as Head of House Potter."

He came over and looked her in the eye. "You do not know what that means, let alone what being the last Potter means. Oh, you may be related to many people through your grandparents and ancestor's, but they are not related to you. If you die before producing an heir, the Potter Name and Potter Fortunes would cease to be anyone's. And seeing as the Potter Fortunes make up most of Gringotts' personal vault, you would be crippling the economy with your death too."

Ekaterina was surprised, startled, but knew he was completely serious.

"I shall be teaching you all the things you should know about in regards to your Ladyship over the summer, including anything else you need to know – this includes Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Warding, Rituals, Dark Magic, Healing, Potions and muggle subjects you would learn in High School. As of this summer, I am your guardian, and will continue to be until either the mutt gets a legal pass to be or you go through magical majority."

She looked at him with a pitiful expression. "What?"

He sneered. "Leslan will show you your room. Be down in the dining room for seven." Then he swept off, conjuring robes to wear.

Ekaterina had the feeling she'd both hate and love this summer.


	3. Summer Part Two

"It's simple, agh! Why can't you get it!?" Severus growled, before he got out a piece of parchment and made a pyramid. Two hours. Two effing hours they'd been here.

"The International Confederation of Wizards. The Chief Warlock. The Wizengamot. Any and all Ancient and Noble Lords. The Supreme Mugwump. Any and all Noble Lords. The Minister of Magic. The Heads of Departments. The Department of Mysteries, otherwise known as the DoM, and their employees, the Unspeakables. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, known as the DMLE, and all of their personnel. The Support Staff of the Minister – the Advisor, Senior Undersecretary and Junior Assistant. The Department of International Cooperation, the DIC, and employees. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, the DRCMC, and employees. Department of Magical Transportation, the DMT, and employees. The Department of Magical Accident and Catastrophes, otherwise known as the DMAC, and all other personnel. The Department of Magical Games and Sports, the DMGS, and employees. And then any other minor departments within the Ministry."

He finished the pyramid and expanded it, making Ekaterina's eyes widen.

"Oh…I get it now."

Severus nearly screamed.

* * *

July 31st: Gringotts

The ring was alive with magic. She closed her eyes and cricked her neck, relishing in the pop in her ears as the magic beat through her. The little-over average Occlumency walls she had erected with the help of Severus were strengthened, and any other damage done to her by the Dursley's that was not fixed by Severus healed.

"Mmm…toasty." She hummed, before opening her eyes and looking at the simple silver band inlaid with rubies. It was on her right ring finger, and seemed to suck in all light. But then she felt an almighty pain in her head and she cried out, dropping to her jean-clad knees.

She changed in the last month she had been with Severus. Now, on her fifteenth birthday, she was taking up Official Headship of her House. She had shot up, so instead of the small girl she was, Ekaterina was nearing five foot eight, and was another four inches taller than that due to her red open-toed Louboutins. Her ebony locks were tied in a braid that Severus had done, tied with a black ribbon, with her fringe sweeping down. It was tucked behind her ear right now, but usually it was out and in front of her eyes. She wore them with dark blue skinny-jeans, a white blouse, a silver locket and a leather band around her wrist. The band had been a gift from Severus when he took her to the Great British Museum.

The locket had been from him too, but he more returned it than gave. It had been her mothers. The design on the outside was complex, and you could only open it if you knew both the password and what flower to aim it at. When it was open, you could flip a glass window that had two pictures on it: one of her parents in Hogsmeade, like the one in her photo album; and one of a one-year old Ekaterina blowing out candles while her parents stood behind her happily, their ginger cat on her lap trying to get out of her grip. On the first actual window though, there was writing. _L&JP_ and _Ek.A.P_. It was all of their initials.

The second window though, took a lot more effort to read rather than to translate. The window itself looked simple, but it had writing in a foreign language. я открываю с каплей. Eventually they figured out it was Russian, when Ekaterina decided to start learning a language. It meant, 'I open with a drop', which of course meant blood.

The result was a poem.

_Я на холме спал высоком,  
Слышал глас твой, соловей,  
Даже в самом сне глубоком  
Внятен был душе моей:  
То звучал, то отдавался,  
То стенал, то усмехался  
В слухе издалече он;  
И в объятиях Калисты  
Песни, вздохи, клики, свисты  
Услаждали сладкий сон._

_Если по моей кончине,  
В скучном, бесконечном сне,  
Ах! не будут так, как ныне,  
Эти песни слышны мне;  
И веселья, и забавы,  
Плясок, ликов, звуков славы  
Не услышу больше я, —  
Стану ж жизнью наслаждаться,  
Чаще с милой целоваться,  
Слушать песни соловья._

In English, it translated thus.

_I was sleeping on a high hill,  
Nightingale, I heard you calling,  
My soul itself could hear it,  
In the very depths of sleep:  
Now sounding, now re-sounding,  
Now sorrowing, now laughing,  
Floating, from the distance, to my ear:  
While I lay there with Callisto,  
Songs, sighs, cries, and trilling,  
Thrilled me in the very depths of sleep. _

_If, after death, I lie there  
In a sleep that's dull, unending,  
And, ah, these songs no longer  
Travel to my ear:  
If I cannot hear the sound then  
Of that happiness or laughter,  
Of dancing, or of glory, or of joy –  
Then it's life on earth I'll cling to,  
Kiss my darling one, and kiss her,  
As I listen to the distant nightingale._

The poem had played in a small voice – Lily's voice, Severus told her – in a language that while seemed wrong for an English woman to say, fit her perfectly. It was called Nightingale in a Dream, by a man called Gavriíl Derzhávin. It had meant more to her than she thought anything would. Lily had meant more than the words. She was telling Ekaterina that she'd always be there for her, always listening for her call. She had memorised it and all the words – both in Russian and in English – because it gave her comfort.

But she was in too much pain for comfort now.

She screamed as black smoke hissed and poured from her scar. Severus and the goblins tried coming forward, but the smoke hissed at them, erecting shields of its own as it poured and poured.

Soon, there was a large figure. It was tall, and hooded. Ekaterina stopped screaming as the pain died and looked up only to freeze in terror.

"Little Ekaterina…you thought you could defeat me? Me, the Dark Lord Voldemort?" He laughed evilly. Ekaterina's hand went for her back pocket where her wand was-

Before she remembered it was lost, and Severus said she wouldn't be allowed a wand until after she visited the Potter Vault to see if there was a better wand there for her.

Freezing once again in terror, her mind raced through scenarios.

He could kill her, then and there. He could torture her, extensively. He could lower himself and rape her like the bastards before did. All of them she hated, because it would mean demeaning herself along with humiliating her person. She would not beg though. She would Never. Beg.

So she spat at him, glaring at him with fiery emerald eyes, her black hair falling around her face as her fringe fell from behind her ear.

He wiped the spit off with an angry expression.

"So, you choose to die." He raised his wand, and that, it seemed, was the breaking point.

A growl echoed through the room.

"You're fucking _dead!_"

And then Severus changed, fangs elongating and his eyes being fully overtaken by ruby instead of an onyx-red mix. His nails sharpened and his skin turned to diamond. He leaped forward, passing through the shields like oil and latched onto the spectre which had become solid enough that he didn't fall through.

What Ekaterina saw next horrified her.

Severus bit into the spectre's neck, ripping the cloak and part of his skin away. Black blood poured out as the spectre fell to the ground, Severus using tooth and nail to destroy the spirit.

Before he disappeared, the spectre weakly spoke.

"You were lucky that this monster was here, Potter."

And then there was just Severus, crouching as black blood dripped from him. Ekaterina stared for a few seconds before her eyes widened as she saw a goblin about to stick a dagger in him.

"Behind you!"

Severus was a blur as he turned and twisted the knife before pushing the goblin to the ground, who impaled himself. The vampire-esque man growled and walked back to crouch in front of her, baring his teeth at any goblins that dared step forward.

After a minute of the treatment, Ekaterina reached forward and wrapped a hand around his arm. When he didn't react, she came close as she would dare – he was still her teacher, after all.

"Severus, let's just go. They won't hurt a Lady of an Ancient and Noble House, especially not me."

Severus didn't answer for a minute. Then he stood, growling at the goblins before he turned, enhancements retreating. He blinked away the red until it was his usual red-and-onyx.

"Let's go home." He murmured, before taking her hand and tapping her leather wrist-band. It glowed blue before portkeying them back to Prince Manor.

They appeared in the living room, and almost immediately Severus dropped into his usual wingback armchair beside the fire, which was radiating a coldness to keep the midsummer heat at bay.

For a second there was silence. Then-

"I am what is called a Dhampir. My father was a descendant of Dracula, but the gene had gone dormant until him. He became a vampire after my mother found out she was having me, and had already married him. She resented him for it, and he became bitter because of it and his vampirism. He committed suicide on my eighth birthday, after four years of beating me so I would never think of becoming an arrogant man like he, and knock up someone like he did." His voice was twisted and sour, yet also resigned. He knew this was coming, she realized.

"I became a dhampir when I was twenty-five, like how he became a vampire. But I'm different. Dhampir's have none of the weaknesses that true vampires do. We don't burn in sunlight, react to garlic or relics of the Creator…our skin is glass, diamond, so stakes do not pierce us. But magic and magical creatures…we are free game for all that. Normal fire, I have the same resistance as a human, but magic fire…I'm literally dust. Magical fire forces me apart, as if I am being unmade from glass."

She watched him put his head in his hands, before he moved to lean on them from his chin, watching the blue fire.

Eventually, she spoke.

"I don't care, you're a good man…professor."

He snorted. "I was a Death Eater." He rubbed at the muggle foundation on his arm, momentarily taking off the magical preservatives before fixing it. "I did a lot more violent stuff than take a man apart with my bare hands." He grimaced at that, vanishing the blood. "Tastes like magic, doesn't taste right…it's not real blood, just a dark, magical supplement. Not at all tasty, nor truly edible. It'll disappear in a few hours on its own."

Ekaterina swallowed, before she came forward and knelt in front of him, meeting his eyes.

"Severus, thank you."

He laughed bitterly. "What's there to thank, I'm a monster."

She glared at him. "No. You. Are. Not." She hit him for good measure, still glaring.

He looked at her, contemplating. "I still believe that I am a monster, Ekaterina, but if you are going to be so adamant about the fact I am not…well, I would suggest that you try harder."

Then he stood, pausing a moment at realizing her position on the floor, before he left.


	4. Men, Dresses and Catherine Alice

"What the fuck do you mean Dumbledore's decided to host a Yule Ball?" She practically screamed. "I have no-one to go with! Everyone hates me!"

Severus glared at her over his dinner. "Go with Weasley."

She glared. "Ronald is a jerk and one of my best friends."

He stopped eating for a second. "Draco."

"A spoiled-rotten ferret-ponce."

His lip twitched. "Another girl?" He took another bite of chicken.

She paused, and Severus froze. No way-

"There are some decent girls."

He almost choked on his food. She looked to him and perked an eyebrow.

"What? Thought the Girl-Who-Lived was straight? No, I'm too used to the arrogance of boys. Until someone decent decides to ask me out, I'm going to be looking down the other alley."

He sorted himself, coughing slightly, before he spoke.

"So all men are arrogant toe-rags?" He asked subtly. She very nearly nodded until she saw his face.

"Most. But some like Ron and Draco just have to grow up and stop being mamas-boys. Some like Marcus Flint are born that way."

He looked at her. "What am I?"

She paused in cutting her potatoes. "Excuse me?" Inwardly, Severus blinked, because it was one thing to practice speaking like a proper lady, it was another to use it in daily conversation. She even had that high, upper-echelon accent.

"What do I class as?"

She looked to him, wary. "If you weren't my professor and guardian…I'd say you were decent."

He took his napkin, wiping him mouth. He wasn't hungry for food anymore. Damned heritage.

"Well then, why don't you take Nero Prince to the Yule Ball while Severus Snape hides in his dungeon?"

She blinked, and pinched herself quite hard, before blinking again. "Could you say that again?"

He rolled his eyes and looked at her. "If you're so obsessed with finding a decent person, why not take me as a friend living in London who went to Durmstrang Institute? Nero Prince can easily show up while Severus Snape hides away from the ludicrously-dressed students."

She gaped for a second before shutting her mouth consciously. "Wouldn't that be inappropriate, professor?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not your professor right now, am I?" He put on his glamour. "It would be inappropriate for _me_ to go with you, Miss Potter-" he took it off, "-but not for _me._ The goblins know to differentiate between the two of us in public. In private though, my name is Severus Prince."

Ekaterina nodded, looking thoughtful. "I'll get back to you on that one." She took on a more serious expression, she too leaving her food. "What is going to happen with my OWL's?"

He recognized the end of the conversation. "I've already arranged with the Wizarding Examinations Authority and Griselda Marchbanks for you to take your OWL's in Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Magical Law, Warding, Healing and Ritual-Based Astronomy. All your other subjects are either muggle, too Dark for the British Ministry to accept, or not available until NEWT level and after you have adequate OWL scores. In regards to your muggle studies, by the way, how far away are you from being able to breeze through them?"

Her lip twitched. It turned out she was a genius in muggle subjects, especially maths and science. She understood Physics better than Severus, who had taken five years of constant studying to get to the level she was after two months. Currently, on top of all her learning, she had a pet-project based on the idea that magic and electricity were incompatible. She was trying to prove it wrong.

"I already could, but I know that exam-times aren't until at least Easter."

Severus let a small smile slip loose. "You're a genius, don't you know?"

She gave him a small, smug smile that somehow didn't look a thing like Lily or James', before she stood, kissed him on the cheek, and left the dining room for her room.

* * *

September 1st: Start of School Year

She looked at her watch. 10:37. For fucks sake, the train was leaving at eleven sharp, and she wasn't even technically allowed to apparate yet! She'd get in so much trouble if she apparated right onto the platform, which meant she'd have to take a five-minute detour. She had until ten fifty, but this was a Dress. She looked at the aisle of dresses, swearing.

She'd either have nothing to wear for the Yule Ball, or she'd miss the effing train!

"Dearie?"

She almost swore at the woman as she turned. But she wasn't going to tell a nice old lady to fuck off, was she?

"Yes?" She asked in a strained voice.

The woman smiled and took her hand. "I know the perfect dress for you dearie. Come with me."

Ekaterina almost lost it as she was lead slowly to the back of the shop. But then she saw it and her eyes widened.

"I know, beautiful, isn't it? This kind of store, my dear, these clothes don't have price-tags. Because of the fact you didn't even look I know you can pay. Try it on."

She swallowed and went forward, taking it down and hurrying to the changing rooms. When she came out, the woman took some pins out and pinned small bits.

"Yes, yes, you're just about the right size. I'll need to make it smaller around the waist and arms…but yes, it will work. My advice, wear a newer pair of those lovely Louboutins you're wearing, dearie, maybe in black. Where will it get charged?"

She didn't answer for a second, but then she did. Details changed hands, and she was promised the dress would be finished by the weeks end. She gave the address of Prince Manor, knowing that Leslen would bring it personally if she asked right. Looking to her watch, she nearly freaked at seeing 10:52.

"Sorry, I've got to go before I miss my train!"

She started hurrying out, but didn't leave fast enough to miss her shout.

"Have a nice Ball, dearie!"

* * *

Ekaterina's eyes lit up when the compartment door opened to reveal her friends.

"Hermione! Ron! Ginny! Neville! Come join us!"

She had just caught the train on time, jumping in as the whistle blew. She had managed to snag a compartment with Luna Lovegood, a kind girl she'd taken a liking to, especially after she showed her a spell hidden upside down in the Quibbler.

Hermione though, came over and pulled her up to hug her.

"Catherine Alice Potter! Why haven't you been replying to our letters?! Where have you been all summer? We were at a house with Padfoot, and he was so worried-"

She had almost forgotten that everyone called her Catherine Alice instead of Ekaterina Alisa. She still didn't know why people called her that. With that she stopped Hermione from speaking.

"Hermione, shush. I've been staying with a friend across the road! I've just been so wrapped up with what I've been doing that every time I plan to go out and intercept someone who's about to go inside, I forget! And as to the letters, like number tw-, tw-, agh, I can't say it! But anyway, like Padfoot's house, it's warded – and heavily. Really Hermione, I'm okay."

The bushy-haired girl nodded before hugging her again, not seeming to notice the lack of apology. Ekaterina wasn't sorry, because she'd had the time of her life.

She greeted Ginny and the boys, before everything quickly escalated into chatter about what each group had gotten up to during the summer. No-one but Ginny seemed to notice Luna, who she spoke to when the others were talking. Ekaterina learnt that Hermione and Neville were prefects, so they'd need to leave to continue rounds soon. It was so good to be back with all her friends again.

But for some reason, she wanted Severus there too.


	5. Feasts, Toads and Titles

Dumbledore smiled at them from the staff-table. Ekaterina, after the feast, felt mentally underfed as she usually had more than a single portion – but she wanted to keep her new figure she'd got from training, thank you very much. Turning to Dumbledore, she prepared herself for his speech.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." At that, Ekaterina couldn't help but exchange a smirk with Ron, Neville and Hermione. "Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door."

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, during which Ron, Neville and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks. Ekaterina wasn't worried about Grubbly-Plank that much, though she did wonder if Hagrid was okay. He was supposed to be back a few days ago, according to Severus.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-" He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Harry had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and Ekaterina felt a powerful rush of dislike that she could not explain to herself; all she knew was that she loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ("hem, hem") and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Ekaterina raised an eyebrow as she looked around. None of the faces she could see looked happy. On the contrary, they all looked rather taken-aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins. "I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati whispered to Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles as Ekaterina rolled her eyes with a smile. Those two were a source of amusement for her that found no end.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more business-like and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Ekaterina distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "hem, hem" and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

Ekaterina found herself slowly paling throughout the speech before she realized something and stood.

"What are you saying?"

Umbridge stopped at her interruption. "And you are?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't recognize the Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter? My, the Ministry is slacking if they cannot recognize their betters."

Here, people gaped at her, and to her expectations, both Severus and Dumbledore looked ready to interrupt. She continued before they could.

"But I am asking a question, Madam Umbridge. What are you saying? Because if I am correct, you are saying that the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts." At her furious look, she scoffed. "Oh, do not try to deny it. Just let me remind you of something. Hogwarts is sovereign ground. As long as she is still standing, the Ministry cannot intervene with anything that goes on inside her walls unless they wish to be taken in front of the International Confederation of Wizards."

She sat down to silence. Umbridge turned sharply and went back to her seat without another word. Uneasy, Dumbledore stood once more before speaking.

"As I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held at the Captain's preferred time, to whom I would advise to pin up the time and date on your common-room noticeboard." He continued on, Ekaterina listening to him instead of Hermione's persistent "what was that?"

When his speech finished, she sped off, not wanting to face them yet. In plain view, she went down a corridor that no-one was going and slipped out of sight when she went round the bend. Going into an alcove, she sat down and took off her heels, mentally cursing herself for wearing them the whole day. She still hadn't got the hang of the charms to prevent blisters – something she'd have to fix with the help of Lavender and Parvati.

She waited there for maybe a minute before he found her.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? I taught you how to use your status in the real world, not against some stupid Ministry Official." Severus snapped, glamours off in case someone ran into them. No need for the school to know they were on good terms.

She sneered at him. "This is the real world, Nero." She noted no surprise, though a hidden agreement at the usage of the name. "I need to show I have a new deck of cards, and that I'm not under Dumbledore's thumb. Even Crabbe noticed that the goat was surprised. There is no doubt in my mind that it'll get back to Fudge."

He crouched, putting his fingers together. "Therefore getting back to Lucius." He muttered. It was an unspoken fact that Lucius would tell Voldemort. "Have you learnt anything yet?"

Ekaterina couldn't help but flinch. "Hermione asked about the rumours that I was…y'know." She shivered, momentarily losing her composure. "Apparently it's a believed, but outwardly denied rumour going around the Hogwarts Grapevine. We both know that the Prophet hasn't caught wind of it, but we'll have to keep an eye out."

It was a relatively new thing between them. Only after the Yule Ball conversation did they really start talking about what to do about Voldemort and all the threats she faced – such as public opinion. The Ministry were undermining her constantly, but this would bump her up slightly.

Attending the next Wizengamot session was vital, but she needed her allies first. And she had to know whether they were swayed by what the Ministry spouted. Whether she could afford to cut her ties with them was another matter.

"You should get to your common room." He murmured, making her nod. They both stood, but misjudged how close they'd be and bumped chests. Stopping still, they stared at each other, before Ekaterina realized she hadn't picked up her heels and ducked down.

"Let's go."


	6. Timetables, Dungeons and Heels

September 3rd, Monday: First Day of Classes

"Miss Potter, I have to talk with you."

Ekaterina looked to McGonagall and nodded, standing from her seat next to Mione to join McGonagall in leaving the hall. They went to her office, where McGonagall presented her timetable.

"Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, and Healing. You have dropped only Divination. That is eleven subjects, four of which I had no idea you took here at Hogwarts, but are taking OWL's as well as classes for this year. Explain."

She nodded. "Well, this summer I didn't go back to my relatives, instead stayed with a friend of mine in London who gave me crash-courses in these subjects as well as several others. He tutored me – the man is a genius. But don't worry about my taking ten classes, professor. I've decided to do independent studying in regards to Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy. I sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore this morning informing him of my choice – he has no right to disallow my choice, as I am a Lady of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House and therefore have duties that may take up my time."

McGonagall relaxed slightly. "Madam Pomprey takes the Healing Class. It is not in the usual schedule. Instead, you will join her from three o'clock to nine o'clock with a break for dinner Saturday evening. She may call you from class if she needs assistance once you are proved competent, but for now it will just be Saturday. If you expect to be able to take your pre-NEWT tests, as there is no OWL for Healing, you shall have to dedicate your time to this." She looked at her seriously. "I may be enthusiastic about your Quidditch skills, Miss Potter, but if any of your independent studies slack, or Madam Pomprey finds you neglecting your duties, I am not scoring out giving your place as Seeker to someone else as punishment."

Ekaterina winced but nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

McGonagall nodded before waving her wand, making the timetable in Ekaterina's hands change. Before, what had been a schedule reminiscent to Hermione's third-year one became a sheet that nearly matched her first-year classes with when her free periods were.

"I believe you have Double Potions right now. I'll send you with a note." The Transfiguration teacher flicked her wand again, and a piece of paper flew onto her desk. She picked up a quill, dipping it in ink as Ekaterina memorised her schedule. Sighing off the slip, she handed it over.

"Thank you, professor."

She left the office, hurrying down to the dungeons. Severus might be her friend – and he was her friend – but Professor Snape was a snarky, detention giving dungeon-bat.

Rushing to the door, she slowed and composed herself, casting a few spells to protect her clothes from the fumes and oils before going inside, pinning her fringe back over her head with a kerbie as she did.

Snape sneered at her, hooked nose making it seem even more displeasant.

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence, Potter?"

She used a small piece of wandless magic to fly the parchment to him as she went to stand by Hermione, who had already started on the potion – which after looking at the book, was the Draught of Peace. She inwardly raised an eyebrow. Severus had made sure to drill this into her head, as it was one of ten standard Potions OWL Exam Brews.

"Hermione, where are you up to?"

Her friend gave her a slight glare as she stirred. "I've added the powdered moonstone. We have to stir until it turns green."

Ekaterina looked to the book for show, reading despite knowing Severus' instructions off by heart.

_Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green.  
(Add a teaspoon of powdered moonstone and wait ten minutes after it turns grass-green.)_

_Stir until the potion turns blue.  
(Stir clockwise and counter-clockwise thrice each. Colour: navy.)_

_Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns purple.  
(Add two teaspoons more and wait twenty minutes until after it turns indigo.)_

_Allow to simmer until the potion turns pink.  
(Allow to simmer for fifteen minutes. Colour: pink.)_

_Add syrup of hellebore until the potion turns turquoise.  
(Add two drops of hellebore. Colour: turquoise.)_

_Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple.  
(Allow to simmer for another fifteen minutes. Colour: indigo.)_

_Shake powdered porcupine quills vigorously until they are ready and then add until the potion turns red.  
(Shake seven powdered porcupine quills for fifty-seven seconds and add half. Colour: dark red)_

_Stir until the potion turns orange.  
(Stir clockwise and counter-clockwise seven times each. Colour: burnt orange.)_

_Add more porcupine quills until the potion turns turquoise.  
(Add quarter of remaining powdered porcupine quills. Colour: turquoise.)_

_Allow to simmer till the potion turns purple.  
(Allow to simmer for seven minutes. Colour: purple)_

_Add powdered unicorn horn until the potion turns pink.  
(Add powdered unicorn horn and a strand of knotgrass. Colour: dark pink.)_

_Stir until the potion turns red.  
(Stir clockwise and counter-clockwise twelve times each. Colour: red.)_

_Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple.  
(Allow to simmer for no more than thirteen minutes. Colour: indigo.)_

_Add more powdered moonstone until the potion turns grey.  
(Add one teaspoon of powdered moonstone. Colour: medium grey. Vapour: light silver mist)_

_Allow the potion to simmer until it turns orange.  
(Allow to simmer for ten minutes. Colour: light orange.)_

_Add more powdered porcupine quills until the potion turns white.  
(Add final quarter of powdered porcupine quills. Colour: misty white.)_

She let Hermione lead, only cutting in when it came to timing and the strand of knotgrass. Near the end, she looked up at the board and raised an eyebrow at the differing instructions. On several occasions, Snape _helped_ the students, but at the same time, he didn't specify how much. She had wondered why students ducked down for their books every so often.

After class had finished their potions, Snape sneered.

"Clear up. You will now do theoretical for the rest of your time with me."

There were some groans – but Ekaterina would have too if she were not a Lady. They had a double period of Potions, meaning three hours.

Afterwards, everyone trudged to their respective dorm to the showers. Luckily, Ekaterina, Lavender and Parvati managed to snag the bathroom before Hermione, who took forever to get her hair washed and didn't care about missing lunch. When they were drying, Lavender spotted her blisters.

"Oh my god! What happened to your feet!?" She screeched unnecessarily. Ekaterina rolled her eyes before tapping them each with her wand, healing them.

"Blisters, blisters from my goddamn beautiful heels." She drawled, slightly annoyance in her voice as she pointed to her trunk. The multi-compartment storage opened on the third space, lifting up three racks of shoes. The lowest held five pairs of trainers – two Nikes, one Adidas, and two pairs of Converse All-Stars in blue and green. The next rack held a pair of slippers, a pair of flip-flops, two pairs of black pumps, and red and white pairs of slip-ons. The highest rack held four pairs of shiny, squeaky-clean Louboutins – two red and two black, one of each colour being open-toed.

"I've got a black set of Converse over there that I had on in Potions that I'm going to switch into after lunch for Herbology." She walked over to the rack, motioning to it as she placed her black set of Converse in their proper place. "I wanted your advice on this actually. I don't know the charm to keep from getting blisters. I've already made them self-cleaning, deodorising and magically balanced."

Lavender was struck dumb for a second (as if she already wasn't) before she nodded seriously.

"Just let me finish getting dressed."

Ekaterina nodded before finished drying, leaving her hair damp. She put on a black, short-sleeved blouse, black skinny-jeans, and her Gryffindor tie. Then as she lifted her wand, her hair moved in the familiar motions of being braided. Her eyes widened a fraction and she pushed out her mind, feeling Severus leave the room.

"_Pervert!_" She mentally shouted before brushing and kerbing her fringe back. She was answered with a mental reminder of when she ran into him as he was getting out of the shower. Outwardly she shivered, while inwardly she was ignoring the blooming sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"Cathy?" Lavender came over after about ten minutes of sitting. "The spell is 'sana torpet'. It's applied to the shoe-heel, and any other places that rub. It heals any damage and makes it numbed from pain. It's an annoying feeling, but it works like a dream."

Ekaterina nodded, waving her wand and applying the charm silently to every shoe she owned but her slippers.

"Thanks Lav."

The blonde smiled cheerfully at her before scurrying out with Parvati. Ekaterina stood from her bed, making sure her Converse were in her new Cambridge Satchel Company Classic Satchel, enhanced with an undetectable extension charm and feather-light charm before she put on her red Louboutins and left the dorm.


	7. Stories, Healing and Patronii

After Double Herbology, Ron had a fit. He learnt that she had dropped Divination, and it took a minute for him to calm down enough that Ekaterina could tell him, Neville and Hermione – who watched the two argue without intervening as they held hands. The two had been dating since the start of third year, when Ron started ignoring Hermione because 'Scabbers' was 'eaten' by Crookshanks.

"I'm not taking Divination because I already have too much on my plate without having to listen to that madwoman. Divination is for true Seers and Oracles – Trelawney is no Seer, but she is very definitely an Oracle, and despite Dumbledore's meddling, she knows it."

Ron's red face went darker. "You have one less class than me!"

"No, I don't!" She finally snapped. "On top of Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures, I am doing Independent Study for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Healing! AND I've got Quidditch AND I've got a mass-murderer after my blood _AND_ I have my duties as _LADY POTTER! _SO YOU CAN GO FUCK OFF FOR ALL I CARE! _YOU HAVE __**SEVEN SUBJECTS**__ WHILE I HAVE __**ELEVEN!**_"

The courtyard was silent. Ron gaped at her, jaw dropping so he resembled a fish. She stormed off in a random direction into the castle, getting herself lost in the twisting halls before she stopped and went into a dusty classroom.

Waving her hand, she used wandless magic to clean it and clear it of half its desks, using another bit of magic to shift the remaining desks into a crescent. She continued to do the room up, angry. Once she was done, she went over to the formation of desks and emptied her satchel of school work and books, spreading them out before switching her Converse for her Louboutins once more.

She had work to do, and she didn't give a damn about missing the Napping Class of History to get it done.

The room became more useful than she thought. Over the next few days, she came back and back again, until eventually she started leaving her materials that she didn't need for the day behind. Professor Flitwick had been impressed with her improved skill, as had Professor McGonagall. Snape hadn't said anything about her improved brewing, but she had rather long mental conversations with Severus each night – he praised her at least once for continuing her improvements in Hogwarts.

So of course, Dumbledore called her up to his office.

Knocking on the door politely – the griffin guardian having let her up after using the password 'Blood Pops' – she waited for him to say 'enter' before she opened the door.

What she saw didn't surprise her. Dumbledore was standing behind his chair, looking through a book.

"Sit down, Catherine."

Ekaterina sat in the chair, sitting up straight – prim and proper.

"Professor, why am I here?"

He turned, not quite meeting her eyes. "I'm sure you know why, my girl. You never went home this summer."

Her heart constricted, but she remained relaxed even if she felt a gentle probing of her shields.

"I stayed with a friend."

He hummed. "Miss Granger said."

She froze. Hermione had been speaking with the Headmaster?!

"Do not worry my dear – I invited Miss Granger to speak with me after the Feast to ask about her own home-life." His eyes darkened ever so slightly and Ekaterina felt dread start to form. "It was only near the end of our little chat that she mentioned you, and told me that you stayed with this friend of yours across the road from Sirius."

He came around the table, fishing a piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to her and she read.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Her eyes widened. Then the paper burned beneath her fingers, but she ignored the slight pain, wandlessly healing the burns without a thought. Then she stilled, looking up at the Headmaster, who was looking at her curiously.

"My dear, when did you learn wandless magic?" His tone was curious, but slightly solemn, like he suspected…Dark magic. Truthfully, she had used it, but never Black Magic. Blck Magic was Forbidden, not just thought bad. It was Forbidden with a capital F.

If he ever asked the question – whether she'd used Dark Magic – she wouldn't answer. The House of Potter was thought to be Light, the magical cores of the family to be White…but in truth that was wrong.

The Potter's had always been, and would always be a darker shade of Grey.

"Over the Summer."

He sighed. "Please, Catherine, tell me what happened." He was pleading, but she could see that dead look. He wasn't truly pleading, but he had good intentions – that, she knew.

Sighing herself, she spoke. "I said goodbye to Hermione, and then looked for the Dursley's. They weren't there. Then I saw a sign, reading 'E. Potter'. The man holding it was one I hadn't seen for a while, and he told me that he was my guardian now, and that I'd never go back to my relative's house. I trust him."

Dumbledore crouched down in front of her. "Catherine, you must tell me who this man was – he could be dangerous."

She couldn't help but smirk. "Headmaster, Nero is dangerous incarnate – but never to me. He would sacrifice his life for me…at least, I can assume. He nearly did once, though that was by accident." She thought back to the Gringotts Incident with a shiver.

Dumbledore looked at her with sad eyes. "Catherine-"

"My name is Ekaterina. Why does no-one seem to know that?"

Dumbledore blinked and watched as she stood up, walking around the chair towards the door. She opened it and went to walk out, but paused and turned.

"Ekaterina Alisa Potter…look it up and see what you find."

She left without a backwards glance.

* * *

Saturday: Healing Class

Going into the Hospital Wing nervously, she called out.

"Madam Pomprey?"

The nurse bustled out of her office. "Miss Potter? Come this way."

She tenderly came forward, following her through her office to a smaller room full of wardrobes and desks.

"I'm going to show you your uniform." She said, before she opened each wardrobe in turn and brought out an outfit. It was simple, really. There was a white robe with a red cross on the arm and the word, 'APPRENTICE' printed underneath it with a pair of white scrubs and white slip-ons.

"Hogwarts updates it regularly, to go with the times. I myself prefer the nineteen sixties style. Wizarding style, of course – don't go getting ideas in here, dear. You get changed into that, but leave the robe on the hook beside my office door. It's not really something you wear unless there is a possibility of cross-contamination."

Ekaterina nodded and took the robe out first before she got changed quickly, using switching spells to protect her modesty.

"Good. Practice switching your whole outfit back and forth in your free time. If I ever need your help in the future during an emergency, you won't have time to change it piece by piece." She clapped her hands together, smiling. "I haven't had an Apprentice for over ten years. Usually they just go straight to St Mungos. Sit down at one of the desks, dear, so you don't have to stand while I explain."

Pomprey waited until she had sat down before conjuring her own seat.

"Now, first off – terms of address. When we are working on someone, you will address me as ma'am, or Madam Pomprey. Those same terms of address must also be used while in the company of another, whether they are a patient or not. I will either address you as Apprentice, Miss Potter, or if I am not in the mood to add the 'miss', simply Potter." She gained a soft glint to her eye. "When no-one is present, and we are chatting like this, you may address me as Poppy. You may allow or disallow my use of your first name."

Ekaterina smiled at her. "You can use my name, it's fine."

Poppy smiled back before putting on a curious look. "Thank-you. Now, can you clear something up for me? Since you've been here, I've only ever heard you called Catherine, or some other diminutive. Correct me if I'm wrong – which I'm not, because I birthed you – but your name is Ekaterina Alisa, not Catherine Alice."

Ekaterina blushed. "It's Ekaterina, but people just somehow think my name's Catherine. Even Professor Dumbledore was confused when I said so."

Poppy frowned slightly. "Well, I'll call you Ekaterina, but as I said, in public I will either call you Miss Potter or Apprentice." She cleaned her face of any emotion as she took a serious look. "Now, here is the serious part of our conversation. Rules. The first rule is thus: never do _anything_ to a patient without my permission, unless the person's life is in danger and you know for certain that your method _will_ work. The second rule is that you never touch nor take anything from the Hospital supplies without my direction. The third rule is that you must always come when I call – it could honest to god, save someone's life."

"How will you contact me?"

Poppy wet her lips. "You studied the Patronus Charm with Remus – yes?" When she nodded, Poppy took out her wand. "Expecto Patronum." She whispered, making a small silver hare spring into the air, galloping around before stopping in front of her.

"You can use Patronus' for messages. Watch." She looked to the hare. "Go to Minerva. I'm explaining message-patronus' to my Apprentice, your help would be appreciated in a reply." Then she let go of the spell, letting the hare bound away before whizzing off.

"Your Patronus is a semi-sentient thing. It is a part of you, all your happy thoughts and memories stuck inside the projection of your inner self. That is why you can send messages with them – because they are you, but a separate part. They understand your intentions, and can therefore carry out your orders."

Then a silver cat resembling Professor McGonagall's animagus form ran into the room, running into the air in front of them before sitting.

"Poppy, Miss Potter. If you wish to practice, Miss Potter, you may try sending me a message." The cat faded away as Poppy looked back at Ekaterina.

"Try."

Ekaterina swallowed and stood, aiming her wand at the vaguely large space between the desks. She called up all her happy memories – of her mother, her father, her locket and all the contents. Ron, Hermione and Neville. Severus…

"Expecto Patronum!"

Silver burst out of her wand, forming a shape that took her totally by surprise.

Before, her Patronus had always taken the form of a stag. Now, it was a doe.

Blinking away her surprise, she thought her intent, making the doe turn.

"Go to, to Professor McGonagall. Is this okay?"

The doe galloped away, before it whizzed off in a blink of light.

Poppy smiled secretly. Oh yes, she was not going to regret taking her on.


	8. Quidditch, Blood and Wine

She trudged into the common room with a yawn, dropping down into her usual couch by the fireplace. It had been empty, despite the full room, as had Neville and Hermione's couch, and Ron's armchair – though Crookshanks seemed to have taken up residence in it for the moment. But the chairs being left made her realize something.

Snape had once explained about Slytherin's system. They had a hierarchy of sorts, and the King – there was never a Queen unless the King took one – sat in the lounge by the fireplace, a place that Draco took great pride in sitting in. It was why the Slytherin's had always backed him since first year, despite his young age. He was King of the Snake Pit.

So did that mean she was Queen of the Lion's Den?

She contemplated this as word filtered through that she was back. Within a minute, her friends were in their seats. Ron set up their usual chess-board between them, casually starting the game. He was always White. She was always Black. And White went first in chess.

"How was Healing?"

Her lip twitched. "In the last six hours, I have been learning the layout of the Hospital Wing through various tasks of labour."

"What?" Ron asked, confused. Hermione rolled her eyes as Neville chuckled.

"She cleaned, Ron."

"It's supposed to build backbone. Now I've got till next Saturday to read eight different books, memorising their contents." Ekaterina put in, before she surprised them all. "Dobby."

Dobby appeared in front of her, bouncing up and down. "The Great Ekaterina Potter called Dobby! What can Dobby do for the Great Ekaterina Potter?"

Hermione frowned at him. "Her name is Catherine, Dobby."

Dobby turned, eyes wide.

"But it's not! Remy, Headmaster Dumblydore's office-cleaner, he is hearing the Great Ekaterina Potter telling Headmaster Dumblydore that her name isn't Catherine Alice, but Ekaterina Alisa!" He whispered excitedly, before turning to Ekaterina herself with teary eyes. "Oh, Dobby should not have done that, Dobby must punish himself!" Then he started running for the fireplace, but Ekaterina grabbed his tea-cosy, stopping him.

"Dobby, do not punish yourself!" She reprimanded him. "I called you here because I wanted a favour."

Dobby sniffed and wiped his nose as she released his tea-cosy, turning around. "Dobby be's doing anything Mistress Ekaterina be wanting."

She sighed before motioning him forward, biting her lip as she whispered.

"Can you get me a glass of vintage red?"

Dobby sucked in a breath before stepping back. "Is Mistress Ekaterina sure? Is she really be wanting _that?_"

She nodded, pouting slightly as she put her hands together in a pleading gesture. "I love it. Really, I just haven't had any for a week now, and I've been having it with dinner every night over summer. Please Dobby, just a small bit."

Her friends watched them curiously as she pleaded, but eventually Dobby's lips wobbled and he nodded, popping away.

Hermione gave her a narrow-eyed look, her face screwed up in concentration. Then it blanked.

"No. Way. Catherine!"

Ekaterina raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, you go to France each holiday for at least two weeks – two months at the most. I have no doubt you like it too."

She huffed. "I prefer white."

Ekaterina shrugged, smiling at the boys' confusion. "Your loss then." Dobby reappeared, and Ekaterina took the crystal wine-glass from his hand delicately, stretching back on her arm-chair before sipping it with closed eyes.

"Oh, this is vintage, proper vintage. How old is it, Dobby?"

He tittered, shifting from side to side. "Elf Wine Master says that the wine is Hogwarts' wine from the eleven hundredses – in BC!"

Ekaterina stopped, and Hermione gaped.

"How much is it worth?"

Dobby rubbed his hands together.

"Mistress Ekaterina's glass is worths alone over a million galleons!"

Around the common room, everything stopped as they openly eavesdropped.

Ekaterina smirked, eyes still closed as she sipped it. "I'll pay back the school later."

She finished her glass in silence.

* * *

She growled under her breath, glaring at the memo as she ran out into the courtyard, jumping on her Firebolt and speeding into the air – Katie had called Quidditch practice. She was busy! She was almost tempted to quit – she just had so much to do!

Stopping beside Katie, she floated for a second.

"Why are you calling a practice in this weather?" She asked, squinting into the pelting rain. She was already soaked.

Katie smirked. "We need to make the team can do any movement blind. Fast as you can, Potter – thirty laps."

Ekaterina growled before shooting off, doing her laps before flying alongside the chaser.

"Wronski Feints!"

She nearly screamed!

* * *

Severus looked to the door as it opened. No-one seemed to come in, but a mental probe showed it was Ekaterina. She shut the door before removing her invisibility cloak, coming over to sit against his legs in front of the fire. She was soaking wet, her hair half-out of her braid and plastered to her skin. He tutted before doing some drying charms. Then, he carefully took out her braid and brushed it with a comb he conjured, before squeezing water out of it.

He could tell she was dead tired, so continued before quietly calling a house-elf for tea. When it came, she took a cup and sipped it with a shiver.

"Half the team has hypothermia. I diagnosed myself and decided to take advantage of your fire." She said with a half-grin. His face didn't move from its blank slate, but he did send a mental chuckle. It was easier anyway – he didn't want to try breathing in case he caught her scent. He hadn't fed in a while.

She noticed his predicament and turned, stopping him from casting the braid-charm.

"What's wrong?"

"_I haven't fed recently._"

Her eyes widened in realization. He watched as her eyes flickered with emotion before she bit her lip.

"How do you feed?"

He opened his lips, showing his fangs. "_Usually from the persons wrist – sometimes jugular. Why?_"

She turned fully, going on her knees. "Feed from me."

He stopped still. "What?" He spoke aloud by accident, and automatically breathed in. Red nearly overtook his eyes, but he supressed the urge to jump her as the burn in his throat reared up.

She came closer. "I don't know about you, but I think it would be better if you fed from me instead of some helpless student. At least you'd have a modicum of control with me." Ekaterina stated it bluntly, obvious distaste at her own words in her tone.

Severus swallowed, hesitating. "_Are you sure?_" But he was coming closer, his hand pushing her hair out of the way of her creamy neck. She moved, coming up to sit daintily on his lap and helping him push her hair away.

"I trust you, Sev."

He pressed his teeth to her neck, biting down softly. His teeth cut through her skin like butter and he immediately chose for it to cause pleasure rather than pain – it was a choice that many vampires and dhampires made when feeding, but this somehow felt more forbidden than feeding on a student.

Ekaterina herself relaxed almost instantly, warm waves pushing through her. She pulled closer, and she felt his arms move to encase her tightly. She could feel the blood leaving her slowly, not quickly. It was like he was drawing it out. Soon though, she felt light-headed, and the pleasure disappeared as his teeth unclasped from her neck. She felt him kiss the wound before he sat back against the chair, pulling her with him. Feeling sleepy, she didn't resist and curled up in his lap, her head against his chest.

They stayed liked that until they woke.


	9. Robes, Recognition and Alliances

September 30th: Day of Wizengamot Session

People stared as she walked in and sat down. She was wearing her Lady Potter robes, and her wealth showed.

Under her robes, she wore a black pencil skirt with black skin-tights, a short-sleeved blouse in black, and black Louboutins. Her robes were black, with the Potter Crest of a gold griffin on its hind legs above a crossed sword and wand, with a grey background and a gold edging on her breast, and the silver 'W' of the Wizengamot on her left arm. The robes themselves were lined with both silver and gold, and the Crests of Houses Abbott, Black, Bones, Dumbledore, Greengrass, Longbottom and Prince were on her right arm, representing their alliance with her.

She paused, looking around. "What are you looking at? I have a Wizengamot meeting in half an hour."

There was a lot more whispering before she finished her eggs. After that, she left for the gates. The walk was nice, and when she left, she apparated to the Ministry. She bypassed the security-guard and went straight to the Wizengamot Court.

She was early, so of course everyone but Dumbledore – the Chief Warlock, who presided over the Session – was there. When they saw her go to her seat, there was both silence and whispers. Reporters flashed their cameras from the Press Box, just in front of the Public Gallery.

When she sat on her seat, there was a pulse of magic, and then the Wizengamot shifted. The Chairs of her Allied Houses moved, as did their allies until an entirely new format with barely anyone sitting beside their old neighbours. There were cries of outrage before the reporters' cameras flashed faster.

Looking to her Allies' Chairs, she saw that out of them all, only the Abbott, Greengrass, Longbottom and Prince were filled. On the Abbott Chair, just up a level and two Chairs right, Lord Anthony Abbott had his eyebrow raised at her.

"I am Lady Potter – I have no reason to miss a Session."

He took her words with a nod, before turning back to looking over the new seating arrangements. To his left was the empty Black Chair – which was rightfully Sirius' – and then beside that, the empty Bones and Dumbledore Chairs. She supposed that they were empty due to Madam Bones' position as the Head of the DMLE and Dumbledore's position as Chief Warlock. To her left, Nero sat in the Prince Chair, while to her right, Augusta Longbottom – the Regent, until Neville took up his position, if she remember correctly – and Lord Cyrus Greengrass sat in their respective Chair.

Augusta looked at her with an assessing gaze, taking in her words to Lord Abbott.

"Have you learnt the Laws you have to follow?"

Ekaterina nodded. "I will be taking my OWL's under the supervision of Griselda Marchbanks at the end of the year."

"What subjects are you taking?" She asked primly, "Neville mentioned you are taking an unusual amount this year."

Ekaterina couldn't help but grimace. "Yes, Madam. I am taking Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Ritual-Based Astronomy, Magical Law, Warding and my pre-NEWT tests for Healing along with a momentous amount of muggle subjects. I have an extremely heavy course-load." She didn't mention the other subjects she would take during her NEWTS, or ones that Severus had agreed to schedule abroad – most likely with the Russians.

Augusta raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure you will be able to keep up with the work?" Her unasked question was whether her work would be adequate.

Ekaterina nodded wearily. "Yes. I am lucky enough to have near the same schedule as my first year, as I am doing Independent Study for the majority of my courses." She motioned to Nero, who had been listening. "Nero here gave me a thorough crash-course in most of them. He is quite the learned wizard."

Now both Augusta and Lord Greengrass were interested. Lord Greengrass spoke with a slightly suspicious tone.

"The Prince Chair has not been filled in over a half a century century. All of us are either part of the Ministry Seven, the Founding Families of Magical Civilisation, or descendants of the Four Hogwarts Founders – or some mix. To my knowledge, Avrard Prince's daughter never any children, least of all any who would have had any children themselves." His eyes narrowed.

Nero smirked before showing his slightly pointed teeth.

"I am older than I seem – but Eileen Prince did indeed have a child, my second cousin, Severus Snape." He smirked at the shocked looks on their faces. "The man does not want his rightful Chair, so passed it to me. He can back my Claim, as can the Goblins of Gringotts."

Meanwhile, Ekaterina was pretending to be shocked. "That greasy old bat is an Ally of House Potter?"

Nero narrowed his eyes at her. "Ekata, he may be…a 'bat', but he is an Ally of House Potter. Have you even studied my family tree?"

Ekaterina glared. Of course she had studied his family tree – he made her study each and every one he could get his hands on, and memorize each and every one.

"No." She ground out. "I thought it an invasion of your privacy."

He suddenly smirked cheekily. "Just like how you walked in on me?"

She groaned, shutting her eyes and rubbing them. "Why do you keep bringing that back up? I'm embarrassed enough as it is." She grumbled just as a gong ran through the room. In an instant there was silence.

Dumbledore walked in wearing – for once – respectable robes of deep plum with the Chief Warlock insignia – a wand crossed with a Judge's gravel – on his back, the Dumbledore Crest of a fierce owl holding a lightning-bolt on his breast, and the silver 'W' on his left arm. Like her robes, his were lined with silver, signifying he was the Head of a Noble House, but didn't have gold signifying his House was Ancient. On his right arm the Crest's of Abbott, Black, Bones, Diggory, Doge, Greengrass, Longbottom, McGonagall, Potter, Prince, and Weasley.

He banged his gravel.

"Wizengamot Session of September Thirtieth, Nineteen Ninety-Five. As Chief Warlock I open this Session of High Wizarding Court and bid those to come forward if they have an issue to present."

Nervously, Ekaterina stood.

"House Potter recognizes the Wizengamot. I wish to officially take my Chair."

Dumbledore stared at her for a second. "Is there any objection to Lady Potter's request?" There was silence, so he motioned to the floor. "If you would please stand, Lady Potter."

She walked down the steps, standing in the middle of the Court.

"Please take out your wand, Lady Potter, to take the Oath." She took out her wand, and on the front of Dumbledore's high podium, a verse appeared. Breathing in, she spoke calmly.

"I as Lady of my House and Member of the Wizengamot, do swear to uphold the truth, the fact and the Law by which the Wizengamot abide by. As Lady Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, I do swear, so mote it be."

The Wizengamot rumbled back. "So mote it be."

There was a blue light around her Chair, and then she could finally see it. Before, it had just looked like a normal chair – now it looked like a throne, as did everyone elses. She looked around and saw that she could _see_ the Alliances.

On the floor, thick coloured lines connected Chairs, showing the Alliances. But slowly, they were fading, so she committed it to memory.


	10. Outrage, Sacking and Progress

"You may be seated, Lady Potter, as a Recognized Member of the Wizengamot." Dumbledore intoned.

She went back up quickly, sitting down and watching as people started piping up. Someone wanted to visit the subject of the Werewolf Charter, but even with most agreeing, the majority voted against even speaking of it. Someone else wished to speak of the Vampire Clans, but once again the majority voted against opening the topic. It lasted the entire mandatory hour, of bringing things up before they were buried.

She was appalled.

So when the hour came to an end, she stood. There had been one topic she had been mulling about, trying to find a time to bring it up.

"I wish to bring up the topic of a Ministry-hired lackey teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts when she barely got an Acceptable in her OWL's."

There was silence before Nero stood.

"I second the motion."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Do any object?"

From his place in the Minister's Box, Fudge stood. "Dolores Umbridge is a Ministry-approved professor and is more than capable at teaching her subject. I object strongly to this."

Madam Bones stood from the Head of Department Bench. "Minister, as you are not a Recognized Member of the Wizengamot, you cannot object a motion."

Fudge tried stuttering out a reply but Dumbledore spoke.

"As there are no objections, the topic is open for discussion. Lady Potter, if you would like to lay your case."

Ekaterina nodded in gratitude to him and Madam Bones before she spoke.

"When I arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I and the student-body were not surprised to see yet another Defence Professor at the Staff Table. What we were was shocked though, when for the first time in memory, that very same person interrupted the Headmaster's speech."

Even with her and Dumbledore's unpopularity at the moment, her words got outraged mutters – no-one interrupted the Headmaster's Speech.

"This woman – Dolores Umbridge – then proceeded to make her own speech, which defined under words of script that the Ministry was interfering with Hogwarts." At Fudge's anger, she quickly went on. "Madam Umbridge was interrupted by myself though when I stated Hogwarts is Sovereign Ground."

She looked to Griselda Marchbanks on the Head of Department Bench. "Madam Marchbanks, were you enquired as to Dolores Umbridge's OWL and NEWT scores?"

Madam Marchbanks stood. "No, I was not, and neither was I enquired to about whether she had received her teaching license." Said the Head of the Department of Education angrily.

Ekaterina waved her hand a little in emphasis. "And does she, in fact, have her teaching license?"

Madam Marchbanks' lips thinned. "I can remember many things, but not once in my memory does the name Dolores Umbridge associate with any kind of license – especially teaching. The only exam she passed without getting either Acceptable, Poor, Dreadful, or _Troll_," she spat, as if disgusted that someone could get such a mark, "was her Magical Law and History of Magic. In opposition to most of her peers, she received an Outstanding in History of Magic, and a high-scoring Exceeds Expectations. The dreadful woman didn't even _try_ for her NEWTS."

The Wizengamot started murmuring and the reporters and civilians in the Public Gallery and Press Box were starting to raise in volume.

Ekaterina didn't blink. "So, in fact, right now Hogwarts students from first year all the way up to NEWT-preparing seventh years are studying under a woman who a), does not have a teaching license, b) nearly failed her OWL's altogether, and c) is only truly versed in History and Law?"

Marchbanks nodded, and all hell broke loose as parents started shouting at Fudge for assigning an incompetent witch. Only with several loud bangs of Dumbledore's gravel did they quiet.

Dumbledore looked to Marchbanks with serious eyes. "Madam Marchbanks, can the records proving these claims be retrieved?"

Marchbanks nodded stiffly and waved her wand, tapping the bench in front of her. A bundle of papers appeared and with a flick of his wand, Dumbledore summoned them. After a minute of looking through them, with a disapproving face he banished them back to her.

"May it be known that all Madam Marchbanks has said is correct."

A pureblood man Ekaterina recognized as Theodore Nott Senior stood quickly.

"I say we sack her."

With a disgusted expression on his face, Lucius Malfoy stood up. "I second the motion. As Headmaster of Hogwarts, you are entitled to replace incompetent teachers. As Chief Warlock, you can allow this in place of the Minister, who obviously has been taken over by a bout of stupidity for hiring this woman."

Fudge glared at his 'friend', angry that he was being called stupid.

Around the Court, people were nodding their heads in agreement. Dumbledore raised his wand.

"Let us put it to a vote. In regards to the termination of one Dolores Umbridge's employment at Hogwarts, agreement shall be white and disagreement red. Let the votes be cast."

His own wand lit up white, as did many others. Ekaterina raised her wand, forcing back a grin as she allowed it to light up white.

In the end, only four people lit their wands up red, and they were either stubborn old men or incompetent people who misheard.

As the votes were wrapped up and Dumbledore pronounced the immediate sacking of Umbridge, Ekaterina had a moment of genius.

"If I may, if we are reviewing the teachers of Hogwarts, do none of you think it is time that Professor Binns has a successor appointed? The ghost has been there for long enough, I think."

Once again, the motion was seconded by Nero and it was decided that Griselda Marchbanks would contact those with the proper exam results and appropriate teaching license to replace him before the October Holiday. Dumbledore himself had to find a new Defence teacher before that time, while in the meantime an Auror would teach classes.

These proper motions seemed to push people to actually talk. An issue regarding security around the Ministry was addressed, as was one by Arthur Weasley about his office being practically a broom cupboard and how he only had one other person in his whole Department. More things, such as Department size and employment, pay-raises and lowering, Goblin-relations, foreign importing, illegal house elf trafficking, Knockturn Alley, the issue about muggleborns dying before they came to Hogwarts – something that Ekaterina as well as most of the Wizengamot had no idea about and were deeply horrified by despite the blood purity of those involved – and the Creature Charters were brought up.

It was most likely the most productive Wizengamot Session in decades.


	11. Nerves, Dresses and Dance

On Halloween, Severus took Ekaterina to Godrics Hollow. She didn't say a word from when they arrived up to the moment she stood in front of her parents graves. Then the dam broke and she just cried, properly grieving for her parents for the first time in her life. When she finished and cleaned herself up a bit, Severus brought her back to his quarters in Hogwarts, once again feeding from her and letting her fall asleep on him.

The next few months were precarious, what with Voldemort out and about. Severus kept tabs on him, while both of them went to the next two Wizengamot Sessions. They weren't as hectic as the October Session, but at least one heated argument over reforming a law or some part of the Ministry broke out each time. Very few things weren't changed when brought up, and there were talks of renegotiating the Goblin Treaty to be fairer to the warrior race.

But now the Yule Ball was coming up, and people were asking Ekaterna left, right and centre. A week before the ball, Neville asked why she wasn't going with anyone.

Raising her eyebrow, she answered blandly. "I am – my date asked me during the summer."

And now, _oh how she wished_ she hadn't said that. Lavender was hounding her about who her date was, and had already insisted to do her hair and make-up. Ekaterina had obviously denied her offer, and on the morning of the twenty-fourth of December, she managed to skip away to the Room of Requirement for the day. She didn't even come when Severus sent her a patronus, asking her location.

They would all have to wait.

* * *

To be honest, it had been a long time since Severus had been truly nervous. Thinking back, the last time he had been nervous was when Ekaterina first put on the Sorting Hat. Would she be Gryffindor? Would she be Slytherin? Or would she be a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff? He had been probably more relieved she had got into Gryffindor that he should have been. Being in Gryffindor meant that she would be like James – arrogant, stupid, but she wasn't any of those things. The only things she seemed to have inherited from him were his hair-colour, prowess in Quidditch, damning recklessness and hero-complex.

She was more like Lily than he had wanted to admit, at the time.

Now though, he was nervous for a different reason. This would be the first time he'd be around people who he was around constantly, who didn't know of his alter-ego. The whole school was invited to this Ball, and Ekaterina would obviously be the centre of attention – meaning he too would be in the spotlight.

Standing a little away from the nervous teenage boys waiting for their dates, he eyed the Grand Staircase with trepidation. He was wearing a black muggle tuxedo with a white dress-shirt, black bow-tie and deep red rose on his jacket. People were looking at him oddly, probably due to looking like 'Snape'. His hair was tied back like usual in his Nero form, and his eyes were their usual unglamoured onyx and ruby, his nose smaller.

Rubbing his gloved hands together, he went to fiddle with his silver and ruby cuffs but stopped still as he saw her.

She drew looks from nearly everyone, standing there in a long ballgown. To Severus' slight embarrassment, he could name a lot of the dress' features. It was a red one-piece corset, strapless mermaid-gown with thick satin, sweetheart neckline and fit and flare skirt. The empire waist was decorated with small diamonds, and the skirt front was cutaway to reveal white lace beneath. It surprised him how simple her hair was in comparison, done up in a neat bun with a matching red rose stuck inside. Diamond teardrop earrings graced her ears, as did a matching silver necklace holding an as-equally small diamond teardrop. Her make-up too was simple, with just a thin coating of red lipstick and a small bit of mascara and eyeliner.

As she walked down the stairs, he was able to catch a glimpse of her usual black stilettos and gave a soundless laugh before walking forward to greet her on the last step. Bowing forward, he held up a hand, which she took politely before coming down off the steps, switching her position so she was holding his bent arm.

Leading her towards the closed hall doors, he kissed her cheek and murmured in her ear.

"People are staring."

She glanced surreptitiously at them and chuckled. "So they are. You look dashing."

"And you even more beautiful than usual." He said, making her blush slightly. He felt his magic reach out to her and let it, revelling in the joy that came from her own at his touch.

She swatted his bicep, giving him a slight glare. "Bastard."

"Minx." He shot back with an amused glare.

"Idiot."

"I think you'll find that's you, gorgeous." He said, eyes glittering slightly at his own boldness. She was slightly taken aback at his words, but straightened up.

"Well, handsome, I find you to be a dumb, blind man with no idea that over two thirds of the female population of Hogwarts are staring at him."

He blinked, looking around only to find her words to be true. His cheeks burned uncharacteristically as he turned back to look at the door.

"Not used to the attention, are you?" She asked, a slight melancholy tone to her voice. He caught it but didn't react as he shook his head in the negative.

Silence ensued between them up until a few minutes before seven, when Hermione, Neville, Ron and surprisingly the seen-as-insane Luna Lovegood came up to them.

"Catherine! Who's this?" Hermione asked in a slightly bossy tone. Ekaterina's lip twitched as she looked to her friend.

"Hermione, meet my tutor, Nero Prince. Nero, meet my best friends, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom, and Ron's date Luna Lovegood."

Severus inclined his head towards them, trying so desperately not to berate them. Granger had surprised him by wearing a dark blue strappy evening dress under a thin, transparent black robe that went to her knees with tight sleeves, the crest of House Longbottom barely visible on her lapel. He wondered if anyone else could see it, or knew what it meant between Longbottom and she.

Weasley, however, wore only a simple set of dark brown robes that were surprisingly well-tailored for his size. If not for the charms he could sense on them, he would have thought the boy would have outgrown them by now. Luna was wearing a silver dress with her usual odd jewellery, but he didn't comment on it – he never did. Luna was a prodigy in magic, and tried extremely hard in Potions – for it was one subject she failed in getting perfect marks for, unlike her other subjects. More often than not he awarded her an O on her essay just for how hard she worked, and not for the content.

As it was, even he couldn't predict the next event. The blonde giggled, coming forward and hugging him slightly before pulling back.

"It's nice to see you coming out of your shell." She commented dreamily before giggling again and looking to Ekaterina. "Your dress is pretty. It's very inspiring for me." She seemed to zone out for a millisecond before she smiled, drifting back over to Weasley.

Granger gave her an odd look before holding out a hand, which he took and kissed before inclining his head to Longbottom and Weasley.

"Pleasure." He drawled slightly, looking to the doors even though he knew they wouldn't open for a minute yet.

Granger eyed him. "So you're Cathy's tutor? What are your intentions?"

Ekaterina shut her eyes for a second before leaning over into him slightly. "Watch out, it's the Spanish Inquisition."

Granger scowled at Ekaterina momentarily before looking back to Severus. "Well?"

Severus' lip curled slightly. "Miss Granger, I assure you, right now we are simply friends."

"I didn't ask that though, did I?" She replied quickly, but he never gave her an answer as the doors to the Great Hall opened. People gasped as they started rushing inside, and from what Severus could see, it was like how it was decorated for the Yule Ball the year previous – except instead of fairy lights and blue tinge to the walls, there was a more golden feel. It was all he could see from this angle, but he caught sight of a large ornate mirror.

Standing straight, he turned to Ekaterina and bowed slightly over her, holding up his hand.

"Miss Potter, would you do me the honour of attending the Yule Ball with me?"

She blushed slightly, her gloved hand coming up to take his. "Sure."

He smiled slightly before changing her grip on him fluidly, turning to stand straight once more. Walking her into the Hall behind Granger, Longbottom, Weasley and Luna, he eyed the ornate decorations.

It seemed now there weren't two other schools to impress, Hogwarts went back to its gaudy grandure. The walls were a solid gold instead of stone cream, the windows covered with thick red tapestries while ornate gold-framed mirrors were set periodically along each of the walls. The tables, a similar wood to the usual House Tables, were round and set to hold nine people maximum, dressed in dark green and black with silver cutlery, dotted around the edge of the room in clusters. Up at the staff-table, which was in its usual place, dark blue tablecloths and matching silver cutlery decked the table. The only absence of House Colour seemed to be the Hufflepuff Yellow and Ravenclaw Bronze.

Looking to Ekaterina, he saw her wide eyes and large smile and was slightly mesmerised before she looked up at him and their eyes met.

"It's great, right?"

He looked around again, trying to remind himself that he was old enough to be her father and _he should not be looking at her like that_.

"It's not as…delicate, as last year." He noted for her, making her nod as they followed her friends to a table, where they were quickly joined by Ginny Weasley and the two Creevey brothers.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Dumbledore stood from his seat – _throne, more like_ – and silence fell.

"Welcome one and all, to the nineteen ninety-five Yule Ball! I am delighted to announce the start of what will hopefully become an annual event! Now, let us eat!" Then he sat down, picked up his menu, and ordered a meal overly loudly. Severus looked to the table to see that the students who had been at the last year's Ball were confident as they browsed the choices offered.

Leaning over to look at Ekaterina's, he whispered in her ear.

"I wonder if they serve wine."

She didn't take her eyes off the list. "If they do, then I will kiss each and every elf I come across for the next month. What are you having?"

He glanced at it, and answered a little louder as he pulled away. "Steak sounds good."

Her nose wrinkled very slightly before she pursed her lips. "I'll have salad." She cleared her throat slightly. "Greek Salad with olive-oil dressing." A second later the salad appeared on the silver plate. Rocket, cucumber, tomato, feta cheese, kalamta olives, and peppers with pita bread, it would have made an appetizing dish if Severus' thirst hadn't got in the way.

Muttering under his breath, he spoke in a low tone. "Blue rare steak with a side-salad." The dish appeared, Granger giving him another odd look as he looked to Ekaterina. She lifted her fork and spiked some rocket and olive, obviously waiting for him.

As he started to eat, Creevey Midget Two started speaking.

"This is great, isn't it? I've never been to a Ball before." He grinned, eating some roast turkey.

Severus blamed being in the presence of teenagers for his next comment. "We haven't even started properly, midget – you can't start making assumptions in the first twenty minutes of a five and a half-hour event."

His grin dropped and her felt Ekaterina hit his arm.

"Nero, be polite to Dennis. Don't blame him for being excited. I distinctly remember your smirk when you told me about it."

That smirk came back onto his face. "I myself remember smirking due to your quite hilarious reaction."

She glared at him for a few seconds before looking to 'Dennis'. "Sorry about him, he can be an insensitive git, just like his cousin, Professor Snape."

Several people choked at her words, Severus included. He glared at her murderously.

"Why in the name of sanity-"

"Hush, Nero, and finish your steak."

Growling, he continued eating as the teens started some light-hearted chatter.

* * *

"Now we are all fed and watered, I must ask someone to start us off. Any volunteers?" Dumbledore asked.

As whispers started up, Ekaterina looked at Severus pointedly. At her gaze, he raised an eyebrow.

"You think you're going to get me to dance-" Her eyes flashed and he sped up "-which would be a correct assumption because I'm going to ask you to dance right now." He stood, holding out his hand. She took it, smiling now as he led her out into the middle of the dance-floor where a spotlight was trained.

Dumbledore clapped. "Well done Miss Potter, Mr Prince." His eyes twinkled on meeting Severus' gaze. "Start us off."

The music started abruptly, a delicate pureblood waltz starting up. A few purebloods sniggered, thinking she wouldn't know it. Hiding her smirk, Ekaterina blanked her face, quickly followed by Severus as they brought their right hands up, close but not touching. Ekaterina's other hand held her skirt as Severus' spare arm went behind his back.

In other words, no touchy-touchy.


End file.
